Sibling Rivalry
by KBC04070911
Summary: So this is my second story and it is a sequel to my story What the hell were you thinking. This is a definite Reid and JJ story that follows them through raising a two year old, work, and the new addition that is going to be arriving.
1. Mornings with the Reids

So this is my second story and it is a sequel to my story What the hell were you thinking. This is a definite Reid and JJ story that follows them through raising a two year old, work, and the new addition that is going to be arriving.

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful beta and friend mabelreid who has dealt with all my questions and has let me use some of her suggestions and for all her patience with me.

A/N 2: Teagan is based off of my daughter when she was 2 which was only last year so most of the things Teagan does my daughter did in some form, also Reid may seem a little OOC but it is my story and he can and in my opinion I think seeing him OOC is nice, I mean who wants to read him as the same Reid we see on TV.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CM, I only own Teagan, Thumper, Messer and Dr. Graham and Michelle.

Sibling Rivalry

It was like every other morning in the Reid household, crazy and hectic. Spencer was trying to get Teagan dressed and ready for the day she was going to spend with yet another babysitter. Reid was having an extremely hard time trying to get his daughter to agree with him on what she wanted to wear, and he wasn't really up for a fight since he was extremely nervous about JJ's doctor's appointment today, they where going to find out if they were having a boy or another girl.

"Ok Teagan... what do you want to wear today?"

"Umm, me no no." Teagan giggled. She wore only a diaper and was standing in front of the closet watching Reid.

"Yes you do, you always know what you want to wear. Please princess… don't tease Daddy, if you do, than mommy and I am going to be late for work. If mama is late to work, she's going to be mad and you don't want mama to be mad at you baby?"

"No mad mama, go bye bye wif you." She looked up at him with a smile.

"No Tea, you stay at home with Michelle and behave, and Daddy with read you an extra bedtime story."

"No daddy… me go wif you and mama," Teagan let Reid know that she wanted to go with.

"Teagan baby… I'm sorry, but you can't come with us." Reid explained, as he picked out a cute pair of baby flares and a blue shirt.

"NOOOO DADDY! NOOO BLUE! NOOO STAY! NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed and started to cry, while running out of her room.

"Teagan Rachel Reid… get your butt back here now," He ran after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, I know Emily…Spencer is so nervous about finding out what the baby is going to be, I told him that we got to be surprised with Teagan, but I want to know what this little one is so I can get to work on the nursery, I mean I am 6 months pregnant and my moods are all over the place."

_"JJ, I agree with you about finding out the sex of the baby, Reid talked you into waiting until Teagan was born to know, now it's your turn to find out before he or she is born. Also, put yourself in your husbands place wouldn't you be nervous to about finding out, think about it what if it is another girl, even though Reid is a FBI profiler he only has one gun to scare the boys with." Emily's laugh made JJ giggle too._

"Yeah, I guess you got a point there, even though he is not using his job as an excuse when Teagan gets older. If this baby is a girl, I think I may take his gun away a soon as we get home from work and lock it somewhere he can't find it. Emily, hold on Teagan is crying and Reid is frustrated."

"Spence, can you please hurry up and get her dressed I don't want to be late for this appointment or work for that matter." JJ called up to Reid.

"I'm trying to hurry up JJ, but she is being stubborn and not cooperating, I hate the terrible two's."

"Ok sorry about that Em, Reid is having a tough time getting the baby ready."

_Emily: Oh, it's no problem at all, I can only imagine the scene at your house right now._

JJ hears a loud crash in the family room.

"Emily, I have to go I'll see you at work." She hangs up and runs into the family room.

"What the hell happened?" She yelled at Reid.

"Ohhh Daddy in twouble." Teagan said in a sing-song tone, while laughing.

"JJ, I...I'm so sorry I was…"

"Damn it Spence… we don't have time for this today. Just, go get the broom and clean it up. I'll get Teagan dressed; I don't want to miss my appointment. Oh, let Thumper in and finish putting the dishes away. Michelle should be here any minute, and then we can leave. Come on baby girl; let's get you dressed and ready." JJ walked over to Teagan and picked her up.

"Mama, hi hi…" Teagan giggled and kissed JJ's cheek.

"Hi, sweetheart," JJ took her up to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid is throwing the broken lamp pieces in the garbage, and putting the dishes away when he hears a little bark.

"Crap… sorry Thumper, I didn't mean to leave you out there." Reid gives Thumper a treat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ put Teagan on the changing table and grabbed the jeans Reid took out earlier. She put them on Teagan, then goes to put the blue shirt on. Teagan starts wiggling and crying.

"Teagan… stop squirming I need to get your shirt on."

"No mama, no blue, no blue."

"Please baby… just today wear this shirt, I don't have time to fight with you."

"NOOOOO!"

"Teagan Rachel Reid, I'm not in the mood, and I'm not going to ask you again to stop wiggling."

"NOOO MAMA! PINK, PINK, PINK, PINK!"

"Fine, I'll get you a pink shirt, are you happy now?" JJ gave Teagan the baby powder to play with, while she went to the closet to pick out a shirt. She walks back and puts the shirt on her daughter.

"Tank you much much. Now bye bye wif mama." Teagan starts squirming to get down and JJ picks her up and sets her on the floor.

"No bye bye, Teagan stays home with Michelle today."

"No me go wif mama, me see Em Em."

"No, baby you will see Emily in a few days, but not today." JJ hears the doorbell ring and yells down to her husband. "Reid, will you get that please?"

"Mama, I want to see Em Em now." She says through her tears.

"I know Teagan, but you can't see her today, I'm sorry." She picked up a crying Teagan and headed downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid opened the door to let Michelle in.

"Hello, please come in." He stepped aside to let her in the house.

"Hi, Dr. Reid… What's going on up there is everything ok?'

"It's a really long story, but to summarize, I was trying to get the baby dressed she didn't like my choice, she ran out of the room. I chased her, accidentally broke a lamp, and now I guess she is giving JJ a bit of a hard time and we are running a little late." He told her the story and was blushing a little at the end.

"Wow, sounds like a rough morning." She looked up to see JJ coming down the stairs carrying a crying Teagan on her hip. "Morning, Mrs. Reid, hello Teagan."

"Hi Michelle… come on Spence… we are already late." She kissed Teagan and handed her over to Michelle. She grabbed her purse and headed to the SUV.

"Sorry about that, her hormones are all over the place." He told Michelle as the horn blared from outside. Michelle put Teagen down and faced Reid.

"Ok, all the numbers are on the fridge and please call us if anything happens. Bye, baby I love you please try to be good." He kissed his daughter's forehead and walked out the door to the truck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle looks at Teagan. She sees the beginning of what looks like could be a very long crying fest forming.

"Don't cry Teagan, your mommy and daddy will be back later, I promise."

"NOO! I want mommy, not you." She screamed rather loudly and started crying even harder.

"Teagan, I promise your mommy will be home later, but right now she had to go to work so she can buy you new toys. I know how… about I take you to the park for a little while, how does that sound?" She tried to pick Teagan up again, but stopped as soon as she heard growling coming from right next to her. She noticed a small dog next to her.

"Me want mommy, no park. You bye bye now." Teagan cried and threw her teddy at Michelle, and Messer kept growling and started barking.

"I can't go bye bye, until your mommy and daddy come home." She said, trying to reason with the baby.

"GO BYE BYE NOW!" Teagan screamed and kicked Michelle in the leg.

"Teagan Reid, I will not tolerate this, go sit on the couch, now!" Michelle stared at Teagan as she rubbed her now bruising leg.

"NO!" She screamed, throwing more toys at Michelle. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Doctors and Babysitters

_Thank you to all who added he story to their favorites and alerts._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them if I did what I write would be on the show. I only own the dogs, Teagan and Dr. Megan Graham._

Reid and JJ arrive at the doctor's office and enter the waiting room. Reid was deep in thought as they waited.

_Can't the doctor just call her already; I can't stand the doctors office after being there so much with my mom. They're always so sad and make you feel depressed. I still can't believe I let JJ convince me that giving Teagan a brother or sister was a good thing; I mean I enjoyed the process of making the baby and I love this baby more than life, but hospitals and doctors offices are not my thing. _

"Spence, I'm sorry for being mean to you this morning." JJ said, looking like she was about to cry.

"JJ, look at me." She turned to look at him. "You don't have to be sorry, it's your hormones. Did you know that some woman's hormones are all over the place while others just make them feel a certain way the entire pregnancy?" He rambled on and on, and then blushed when he saw other women looking at him.

"Really, I didn't know that." She said, and tried not to laugh.

"Well then… you're lucky you married a genius." He told her as they both started laughing. The door opened and one of the nurses stepped into the waiting room.

"Reid, Jennifer." She called out.

"Yes, we are right here." Reid and JJ got up to follow the nurse to the exam room.

The nurse took her through the entire process of getting weighed, her blood pressure checked, and her temperature taken.

"Ok, if you could just undress and put a gown on. You can sit up on the exam table, and the doctor will be right in." The nurse requested.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Megan Graham walked into the exam room five minutes later to see JJ and Reid talking.

Hey guys… How are doing today? She greeted her friends. She and JJ had been friends since high school and she delivered Teagan.

"Hey Megan… we're doing good, a little nervous about finding out the sex of the baby." JJ laughed as she gave her friend a hug.

"OK, JJ can you lay back and put your feet in the stir-ups." JJ did as she was told and grabbed Spencer's hand. Dr. Graham then turned the monitor and grabbed the probe. She added little jelly to it.

"Uh…what are you doing with that Dr. Graham?" He asked, with a look of utter horror on his face.

"Spence, I told you that she was doing a transvaginal ultrasound instead of the abdominal ultrasound we had done when I was pregnant with Teagan." At the word 'transvaginal' Reid paled.

"Spencer, you're looking a little pale. Do you need to sit down, or go in the waiting room? Dr. Graham asked with concern in her voice, to the father to be.

"No Dr. Graham, I'll be fine. Don't worry," He gulped with a slight smile on his face as he gripped JJ's hand a little harder.

"Ok JJ… this is going to feel cold, and a little uncomfortable, but just think of the baby and it will be over before you know it." She slowly inserted the probe and moved it slightly until the baby appeared on the monitor.

JJ gasped when she saw her 2nd child on the monitor, and began to tear up when she heard the heartbeat. Reid tightened his grip on JJ's hand again when he saw the baby. He was tearing up a bit as well.

"JJ… Spencer… there's the baby; it has a nice strong heartbeat. Did you guy's want to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, Megan we want to know what we are going to have this time. Reid said smiling like a little kid.

"Ok guys, it looks like you can tell that beautiful daughter of yours that she is going to have a little sister to play with." She told them with a huge smile on her face as she watched both their faces light up.

"Spence, we're having another girl! I'm so happy. I love you babe." JJ said with tears falling down her face and a huge smile on her face.

"She's going to be a beautiful as you and her sister is. I love you to JJ. Thank you so much for this" He kissed her as he cried.

Dr. Graham finished up the ultrasound and talked a little bit more to her friends, then told JJ she could get dressed and to make another appointment for next month. JJ said that they had to get together for lunch sometime soon, and then hugged her friend goodbye, telling her she would call her later in the week. JJ finished getting dressed, picked up her purse and grabbed Reid's hand. They stopped at the nurses' station to make an appointment, and then they were on their way.

Once, they got outside and to their SUV, JJ's cell phone started to play one of her favorite songs, Home by Katharine Mcphee and instantly, she knew something was going on with Teagan. That ring tone only played when Reid or a babysitter called her from the house phone.

"Hello," JJ answered it a bit nervously.

"_Mrs. Reid, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm having real trouble with Teagen. She won't stop crying and screaming. She has kicked me three times already, and she keeps throwing her toys at me. Also, one of your dogs will not stop growling and barking at me. This has been going on since you left. I'm sorry but I can't baby sit her anymore._

"Michelle… I am sorry to hear all that, but my husband and I have to get to work and there is nobody else to watch her." JJ looked at Reid and he knew from the look on her face that they had just lost another babysitter to the terrible two's.

"_I understand that, I really do, but I can't continue to watch her. Like I said, she hasn't stopped crying since you left, and she keeps screaming that she wants her mommy._

"Ok, Michelle, my husband and I will be there in about 10 minutes. I am very sorry for all of this." JJ told her with a sigh and a very apologetic tone.

"Dam it… we just lost another babysitter because of the stupid temper tantrums Teagan throws. God… I hope this little girl doesn't go through the terrible two's." She said to Reid in an angry voice.

"JJ please calm down, I'll call Gideon and let him know that I won't be coming in today." Reid told her in a somber tone.

"No Spence, I'll stay with her today, I am tired anyway, and my back is killing me, so just drop me off at home and let Gideon and Hotch know that I'm sorry for all this. If they need anything call me. Tell Emily to call me when she isn't busy." She told him as he took hold of her left hand and kissed it. He rubbed the top of it with his thumb; while she laid her head back on the seat, and watch the scenery go by outside the car window.

"I don't blame Michelle, she's single, never had kids, and she gave up a day off to help. It's no wonder she's frustrated. We have to do something about Teagan, Spence." JJ said unhappily.

"I know… we'll find a way." He assured her.

Ten minutes later, Reid pulled into the driveway of their house and put the car in park before turning to his wife.

"JJ wait, are you sure you don't want me to stay with her today?" He asked her. He could see how tired she was, and he knew her back was bothering her. Perhaps she would be better off working on paperwork, then dealing with an active two year old today.

"Thanks, Spence but I'll be ok. I'll just take her to the grocery store with me, then maybe to the park before her nap. She gave her husband a small smile, and was touched by how much he was worried about her and the new baby.

"Please don't work too hard; I want all three of my girls to be happy. I love you. Call me if you need anything, he told her as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too Spence, and don't worry so much, we will all be fine." She gave him one last kiss, then exited the truck and walked into the house.

As soon as JJ entered the house she could hear Messer barking and Teagan crying. She dropped her purse on the table and walked into the living room to see Teagan on the couch crying. Messer was barking at Michelle, who was sitting on the chair. Thumper ran into the room with a toy in her mouth.

"Michelle, I am so sorry for all of this. I'm hoping this is just a phase and it ends soon. She told the babysitter with remorse as she paid her and walked her to the door.

"I'm sorry that I made you miss work but I can't handle her crying and screaming and throwing things at me and then kicking me. My lack of babysitting experience has been made very clear to me. I'm sorry that I can't handle her. I really like Teagan. Thank you for understanding and have a good day. She told JJ as she left.

JJ walked back into the living room and saw her daughter trying to get off the couch. "Mama, you home, pway wif me mama," She said happily, as if nothing had even happened.

"Oh no little miss, you and me are going to talk, and then we have things to do." JJ told her daughter as she picked her up and sat on the couch.

"No, pway time, no talk," Teagan laughed as she tried to get down.

"Teagan Rachel… we are not going to play… we are going to talk. You need to start behaving and listen to your babysitters. You have to treat them how you treat Emily when she watches you. You never cry or scream when she watches you. I know you like her and know her better, but she can't always watch you so mommy and daddy have to ask other people to watch you." JJ told her daughter as best she could, since she was attempting to reason with a two year old.

"No… my Em-Em," Teagan said, as she started to fidget in her mother's lap.

"I know you like Emily, but you need to behave for everybody." JJ could tell her daughter was getting cranky, and knew she needed a nap before she even thought of going grocery shopping.

"NO!" She stated and started rubbing her eyes and squirming even more.

"Ok… you need a nap, you're cranky and tired. Daddy let you stay up too late last night." JJ said as she stood up with Teagan and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle.

"No tired, no nap." She told her mother as she started to yawn.

"Yes, it's naptime Tea."

She handed the bottle to the baby, walked upstairs, and laid her in her crib. She told her she loved her, grabbed the baby monitor, and turned on her little night light. She made sure that Messer and Thumper were in the room before turning off the light and closing the door just a little bit as she left.


	3. Talks and Shopping

Reid walked into the bullpen at Quantico with a look of defeat on his face. He saw Emily hanging up her phone, as he put his satchel next to him. He sat down and turned his computer on.

"Spence Reid, is there something you want to tell me?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Um…we lost another babysitter because of Teagan's behavior. He told her, hoping that was right answer.

"Oh… I'm sorry Reid, but JJ already told me that." She told him, her smile was getting wider and it was starting to freak Reid out.

"We are having another girl." He told her with a smile bright enough to light up a room.

"Bingo!! That is what I heard, I'm so happy for you." She squealed, as she gave him a hug and wished him congratulations.

"Thank you Emily, but I have to go talk to Hotch and let him know JJ won't be in today." He told her as he ran his hand over his face. He began to walk up to Hotch's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reid got up to Hotch's office and knocked on the door. "Come in Reid."

"Hotch, um-uh… JJ wanted me to let you know she won't be in today because we lost another babysitter due to Teagan's tantrums. He told his boss, feeling rather bad because the team didn't have a liaison to deal with press, or anything else.

"Reid… it's ok, I understand. I do have a son who went through the terrible two's only last year." He reminded Reid.

"Oh… I know that, it's just that I was thinking, and JJ has no knowledge of this, but I think she should go on maternity leave now."

"I think your right but, you do know that when you tell her, she's going to want to kill you." He told him with a slight smile on his face at the way the younger agent went slightly pale.

"I know your right about that, and as terrified as I am to find out, I think I can live with it just to know that my girls are going to be ok." Reid told him with a smile when he mentioned the baby.

"You're having another girl, congratulations Reid." He stood and moved around the desk to shake Reid's hand.

"Thanks Hotch... well... I am going to go and finish some paper work." He turned to leave Hotch's office, and go back to his desk to begin paperwork.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ is finishing up laundry when she hears talking over the baby monitor. She headed up upstairs to Teagen's room and walked in to find her daughter trying to climb out of her crib.

"Teagan Rachel Reid... don't even think about climbing out of that crib." JJ said as she rushed over to her daughter.

"I want out mommy!" Teagan told JJ with a smile that looked a lot like her daddy's.

"I can see that. So how about you let me take you out and change you, and then we can go shopping?" She picked Teagan up and walked over to the changing table to change her diaper and fix her hair.

"But I wanna pway wif mama." Teagan told JJ hoping to get out of shopping.

"We can play when we get home baby girl." JJ said as she finished changing her daughter, and blew a raspberry on her daughters' tummy, making her squeal with laughter, before brushing her shoulder length hair into two ponytails.

"OK baby, let's get going so we can play before daddy gets home from work." She picked Teagan up just as the baby kicked. Teagan eyes went wide when she felt the kick.

"Mama… what dat," She asked, a little unnerved?

"That baby was your little sister saying Hi." She said when they finally got to JJ's SUV.

"Um, I unno mama, it felt like it no wike me."

"She likes you baby, don't worry." She told Teagan as she pulled out of the driveway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later JJ pulled her SUV into a parking spot at WalMart and went around and took Teagan out of her car seat. She grabbed her purse and Teagen's blanket.

"Here baby hold this." JJ gave her daughter her blanket.

"Mama, I wanna walk." She told JJ with a big smile on her face.

"No sweetheart… not here there are too many cars." JJ told the baby as they made their way into the store.

"Pwease, mommy I hold hand, see." Teagan grabbed her mommy's hand as JJ tried to get her daughter to sit in the cart.

"Teagan, if you sit down, I'll let you get a new toy before we leave". JJ said to her daughter, trying to reason with her.

"Pwomise," Teagan asked as she finally sat down?

"Yes baby girl… I promise." JJ told her as they finally started shopping.

Forty five minutes into shopping, JJ had finally finished getting everything she needed with only two fights with her daughter about getting fruit snacks and juice.

"TOY," She said rather loudly!

"Teagan Reid… we don't scream in the store, we use our indoor voices." She told her daughter.

"Mama, I want a toy…pwease." She hesitated for a second before saying please, but finally did when she saw her mommy's face.

"Ok, baby but you are only getting one so don't start crying when you get one like you do with daddy who buys you like 3 toys, okay?" JJ asked her daughter hoping she understood that she wasn't getting more than one toy like she did when she shopped with Reid.

"Umm, I get toy now mama, yes." Teagan started wiggling in the cart to show JJ that she was going to behave, and that she wanted to get a toy now.

"OK, little miss lets get you a toy then go home." JJ started heading towards the toy section.

Teagan's eyes lit up when they finally got to the toy department. She set her eyes on an Elmo doll, and knew that was what she wanted.

"Mama, wook Mo-Mo," JJ looked where her daughter was pointing, and saw the Elmo doll her daughter wanted. She steered the cart over to it.

"Ok Teagan… are you sure you want Elmo?" JJ asked her daughter with a good feeling that as soon as she said yes, that she was going to see something else she wanted.

"Yes mama… I sure, Mo-Mo, pwease," Teagan said as she hugged the Elmo doll in her arms.

"OK then, let's go home." JJ turned the cart around and as soon she did, Elmo was on the ground and Teagan had her eyes trained on something else.

"Mama, Bwue wook-wook," She pointed at the Blue's Clue's dog on the shelf.

"No Teagan… you got Elmo. You can't have both." JJ said to her daughter knowing that she was going to hear a 'But daddy' and it wasn't going to work.

"Daddy wets me get…"

"Mommy told you that we were only getting you one toy, I'm not daddy baby I'm sorry." She told her calmly, knowing a fight was on the brink of starting.

"Mama, I want both." Teagan wailed as she started reaching for the Blue dog.

"Teagan no… I said you are only getting one. Now which do you want Elmo or Blue?" She said to the little girl as calmly as she could.

"Bwue," She said with a bit of an attitude. She crossed her little arms and pouted.

"Teagan, I suggest you stop with attitude or you don't have to get a toy." JJ told her daughter.

"Sowwy mama, kiss?" Teagan laughed and started making kissy faces at her mom, hoping JJ would give her a kiss.

"You're a silly baby, do you know that?" JJ told her, as she gave her a kiss, and handed her Blue, She picked up Elmo and put him back on the shelf.

"Bye-Bye now mama," She said, kicking her little legs, happy she got her toy.

"Yes baby, we can go bye-bye now." She started walking out of the toy aisle, hoping her daughter wouldn't see something else she wanted. It was a lost cause as soon as they turned down the Winnie the Pooh aisle.

"Teagan Rachel Reid, don't even think of asking me for a different toy, you are getting Blue and that is final." JJ told her daughter, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger where her daughters two favorite cartoon characters. You only had to look at her blankie, it had Tigger on it.

"Mama… Pooh and Tig-Tig" Teagan said hopefully.

"No Teagan… you are not changing your mind. You have Blue… that is final. She told her daughter, beginning to lose patience.

"But mommy, I want Tig-Tig." Teagan said with a smile on her face.

"Teagan, I told you, you get one toy you chose Blue." JJ told her daughter as she started pushing the cart out of the toy aisle.

"Pwease, I want Tig-Tig, pwease mama pwease!" Teagan said as she started crying a little bit.

"Fine, you can get Tigger, but then we are leaving." She handed her daughter the stuffed Tigger, put Blue back, and finally got out of the toy aisle.

After finally getting to the check out lane and paying for the groceries, JJ and Teagan went out to the SUV and JJ had just put Teagan in her car seat and gave her Tigger. She gave her daughter her blankie, and started putting the groceries in the back of the truck. When JJ finally got into the drivers seat, she turned to look at her daughter and asked.

"Teagan baby… you want to go see daddy at work?" Teagen got a huge smile on her face and started nodding furiously.

"Yes, I wanna see daddy. We get to see Em Em too, mommy?" Teagan asked hoping she would get to see her favorite aunt.

"Yeah baby, you will get to see Emily." JJ told her daughter as she turned on the DVD Teagan was watching on the way to the store, and would hopefully finish by the time they got to Quantico.

When she was sure Teagan was satisfied, she pulled out of her parking spot and headed towards Quantico. Little did she know that her loving husband and her boss had decided that she should go on maternity leave right away? She was in for a big surprise.


	4. Visiting the BAU

Disclaimer: I still own nothing related to CM, only the dogs and Teagan.

A/N: I want to thank my beta and friend mabelreid for all her hard work and patience with me. Also, thanks to all the reviewers, you all rock.

A/N 2: I am sorry for the delay, finals are this week and I was in a car accident the other day. I haven't had much time to write, but don't worry I have to next chapter done, but I am not going to post it until I have at least 2 more chapters done, but don't worry it won't be a very long wait. I hope you will all continue to read and review.

Reid was just about to head up and talk to Garcia when he saw the elevator open. He saw his wife pushing Teagan in her stroller. He was shocked to see them, but he was also very happy.

"JJ, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He walked over to her and his daughter, looking a bit worried at their presence there.

"Spence, we're fine, all three of us. I promise," JJ told him then kissed him on the cheek.

"Daddy hi," Teagan said as she waved her new Tigger at him and smiled. She began looking around for a certain profiler which Reid and JJ both noticed. Reid picked her up.

"Teagan… she's over there." Reid pointed over to where Emily was sitting at her desk ignoring Morgan.

"Down pwease," She said to Reid as she started trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Ok baby." He let her down and she took off towards Emily's desk.

"Em-Em…" Teagan screamed as she raced towards the desk, only to run into the back of Morgan's leg.

"Whoa there Teagan," Morgan said, as he bent down to her level, only to have her step back and get a sad look on her face as she looked up at him.

"Teagan sweetheart… come over here baby." Emily held her arms out, waiting for Teagan to run into them, but was surprised instead to see the girl start crying.

"Hey pretty girl… what's the matter?" Morgan asked, kinda freaked out that she just started crying.

"Go away," She wailed at Morgan as she kicked him rather hard in the shin.

"Damn it… that hurt," He swore rather loudly which got Reid's and JJ's attention, and the attention of a few other people who were in the bull pen!

"Derek! Watch your mouth around her; she will repeat what you say. Also, go back to your desk, can't you tell she doesn't like you." Emily glared at him, and then went over to Teagan. She picked her up and took her back to her desk.

"What's going on? Morgan, what did you do to my daughter?" JJ rounded on Morgan with a deadly glare on her face.

"I didn't do anything. She started crying and told me to go away, then kicked me." He told her with a glare that matched hers.

"Be nice to my mama or I kick you again." Teagan defended her mommy from her place on Emily's lap.

"Teagan… be nice. Please apologize to Morgan." Reid told his daughter while trying hard to keep a straight face.

"No, he mean to daddy." She told him as she turned back to look at Emily who was cracking up at this point.

"Teagan, please say you're sorry, or I am taking you home." JJ told her daughter.

"No," She yelled, which got more than a few people turning their attention to what was going on, and drew Hotch and Gideon out of their offices!

"Teagan, say bye to Emily, mommy is going to take you home since you can't be nice." Reid told her as he went to pick her up off of Emily's lap.

"Wow… he is so whipped." Morgan said quietly, but JJ, Emily, and Reid all heard him.

"Morgan, shut up… he's a good father and husband." JJ defended her husband and daughter.

"I hope this baby is a boy because that way, I can teach him how to pick up the ladies." Morgan told JJ loud enough so Reid could hear what he had said.

"I hate to tell you this…" Emily started to say only to be cut off by Reid.

"What Emily was about to tell you is that the new baby is a girl, so maybe you should get married and have kids to pick on instead of picking on me. At least I'm married and I have an adorable daughter and another one on the way. I don't see you even dating anybody." 

When he'd finished standing up to Morgan, he noticed that JJ, Emily, Hotch, Gideon, Garcia-who'd come out of her office to go to the washroom but stopped-and Morgan's jaws were all on the floor. He felt a lot better after getting that all off of his chest.

"Wow… nice one Reid! Garcia exclaimed happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes after Reid's speech, Hotch asked JJ and Reid to come up to his office.

"JJ, Reid, can you come up to my office. I want to talk to you about something." He asked them as he turned around and headed to his office, but not before stopping and saying hi to Teagan.

"Sure Hotch, Emily can you watch Teagan for a little while?"

"Of course, I wanna hear all about this new toy and maybe we can see Garcia." Emily said, as Teagan showed her the stuffed Tigger again.

Reid and JJ headed up to Hotch's office. Reid was a little worried about what was going to happen after JJ heard their proposition.

"Thanks for coming in, this won't take long. First off, congratulations JJ, Reid told me that you guys were expecting another girl." He said to them, trying to ease the way into talking to JJ about taking her maternity leave. He clearly remembered how stubborn she was about it during her first pregnancy.

"Thanks Hotch, but I have a feeling you didn't just call us in here to congratulate us." She said, knowing that she probably wasn't going to like why she was in his office.

"Ok… Reid and I were talking when he first got here, and informed me that you wouldn't be coming in today because of babysitter issues. So we were thinking that you should start your maternity leave now." He told her, hoping she wouldn't put up a fight, but he knew that was a lost cause.

"What… are you serious; I am only in my sixth month. The doctor said I can work until I reach the seventh month mark, and then go on maternity leave." She told her boss, annoyed.

"JJ… calm down, Hotch is doing what he thinks is right for our family. You remember what happened when you were pregnant with Teagan. You were under a lot of stress which made you end up in the hospital four times in one month, which resulted in you being on bed rest for two months." He reminded her with some annoyance in his tone. She was being so stubborn about her health, and the health of their baby.

"Don't think I don't know you had something to do with this Spencer Reid, you don't think I can do my job properly." She shot daggers at her husband, furious that he wanted her to go on her maternity leave early.

"JJ… please calm down. Reid and I know you can do your job just fine. We just don't want anything to happen to you and your daughter." He said, when able to get word in.

"Fine, since this is two against one and I am very tired, can I make a suggestion," She asked, hoping that the two men would think about the idea before saying anything?

"Ok, I'll listen to your suggestion and take it in to consideration."

"What if I was to continue working, but not go on the trips with you, and then take my maternity leave when I hit my seventh month?" She suggested, hoping that they would allow her to do that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the bullpen Teagan and Emily was still sitting at Emily's desk playing with Tigger.

"Teagan, do you want to go see Aunt Garcia and show her Tigger?" Emily asked Teagan, when she saw Garcia walking back into her office.

"Yea Em-Em," She said, happy to show off her new toy to somebody else.

"Ok, then lets go." She set the little girl on the floor and handed her the blankie that was sitting on her desk. She took Teagan's hand and headed towards Garcia's office,

"Knock-knock," Teagan asked Emily as they got up to Garcia's office?

"Yes, cutie you can knock on the door." She told the little girl who was happy that she got to do it and knocked two times on the door.

"Enter," Garcia shouted, and as soon as the door opened Teagan bolted to her.

"Aunt 'Cia, wook-wook," She exclaimed as she shook her stuffed animal at Garcia and had both Emily and Garcia laughing.

"Teagan, calm down a little so she can see your toy," Emily told the toddler while still laughing at how excited she was.

"Wow sweet cheeks… Did your mommy buy that for you?" Garcia asked as she pulled Teagan on to her lap and tickled her.

"No tickle… no tickle," She gasped out.

"Say I love you Aunt Garcia." Garcia told the little girl as she continued tickling her.

"I wuv you aunt 'Cia," She told her through her giggles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JJ… I don't think that's a good idea. You'll still be stressed with cases." Reid told her.

"JJ I'm sorry but I am going to have to say no to that proposal; the FBI has a strict policy that when an agent gets pregnant they have to take leave at 6 months. We didn't have to go through this when you were pregnant since your doctor put you on bed rest." He told her, and felt bad that he was doing this, but he knew it was a good decision.

"Fine, but I'm not happy and I don't like this at all. I have a feeling fighting with you two won't get me anywhere." She said, rather upset about not being able to work until after the baby was born. She was happy to, but the guys did need to know that, after all in meant that she got to spend more time with her daughter.

"JJ, I know your upset, but it is for the best. I mean you hated being on bed rest for three months, so this is a way to avoid it." Reid told her, happy that she didn't continue to put up a fight.

"Yeah, I know… it's just I love my job. But my health and this baby's health and my family is far more important to me. Hotch… is there anything else we need to talk about I need to get Teagan home, and finish some last minute things around the house?" She asked her boss.

"No, that's all JJ. I know your upset, but you can still visit. I know that that Reid's going to tell you about the cases we have." Hotch told her with a little grin on his face as Reid started blushing.

JJ bid Hotch a goodbye. She and Reid headed out to the bullpen, so that she could get Teagan and head home. Once Teagan was back in her stroller and they said bye to everybody, Reid walked her to the elevator gave her and Teagan a kiss. He told them he would be home later.


	5. Mommy Daughter Bonding

Disclaimer: I still own nothing related to CM, only the dogs and Teagan.

A/N: I want to thank my beta and friend mabelreid for all her hard work and patience with me. Also, thanks to all the reviewers, you all rock.

A/N 2: If anyone can figure out the significance of Alvin and the Chipmunks, I will give you a cookie. LOL.

When JJ and Teagan arrived home, JJ took Teagan out of her car seat. She gave Teagan the blanket and Tigger, and allowed her to walk to the door. Once inside, Messer and Thumper came running up to JJ and Teagan. Messer, being a little trouble maker, grabbed Tigger's foot in his mouth.

"Messer no… my Tig-Tig," She tried telling the dog as she pulled her toy away from the dog.

"Messer… bad dog, you know better than that." JJ told the dog as he looked at her and barked, then ran over to his own toys and started playing.

"Yeah, bad dog," Teagan giggled as she walked into the living room.

"Baby, what do you want to watch?" JJ asked her daughter as she looked through all the DVDs they had.

"Umm… munks," She laughed as her mommy smiled.

"Chipmunks it is." She took the Alvin and the Chipmunks movie out of the case, and put it in the DVD player.

"Tank you mommy." Teagan told her as she lay down on the couch with her Tigger and her blankie.

"Here baby," JJ handed the baby her sippy cup out of the diaper bag next to her on the floor.

"Tanks," She told JJ as she lay back down and watched the movie.

"Your welcome sweetheart, now can you stay here while mommy brings in the groceries? JJ asked her daughter who nodded her response.

JJ let Messer and Thumper out with her when she went to bring the groceries in. Once she was done bringing in all the groceries, and had let the dogs back in, she went to check on her daughter who was still watching her movie.

"Mama watch," She asked as she pointed to the TV?

"Yes baby… mommy will watch the movie with you for a little while."

Forty-five minutes later, the movie was over. JJ looked down to see if her daughter was still awake, and she found that she was. She asked Teagan what she wanted to do.

"Baby… you want to go to the park for a little while before daddy gets home?" She inquired knowing her daughter loved the park.

"Yes," She said excitedly as she slid off the couch and ran to the door.

"Slow down there baby, we have to get your shoes on and I have to get the dogs on their leashes." She laughed at how excited her daughter was to go to the park.

"Messer… Thumper… come on puppies, you want to go for a walk?" She yelled and heard the scampering of the dogs paws as they ran towards her.

"Siwwy doggies," She giggled, as JJ finished putting her shoes on then put the leashes on the dogs.

"Ok baby, you ready?" JJ asked her daughter as she closed the door and went to get the stroller.

"I walk mama, pwease." She asked pouting a little hoping it would have the same effect on her mommy as it did on her dad.

"If I let you walk you have to hold my hand all the way to the park, is that understood?" JJ asked her daughter who just nodded and held out her hand for her mommy to take.

Fifteen minutes later, JJ, Teagan, and the dogs arrived at the park. JJ asked her daughter what she wanted to do first.

"Teagan, do you want to go in the swings or on the slide first?" JJ asked her daughter with a good idea that it was going to be the swings since they were Teagan's favorite.

"Wings, mama," She said, as she let go of her mother's hand and ran toward the swings, leaving two barking dogs and her mom to chase after her.

"Slow down speedy, I don't want you to fall and get hurt. She told her daughter when she finally caught up with her.

"Ups pwease," She looked up at her mom as she held her arms up so JJ could lift her up and put her in the swing.

"Put your legs through please." JJ told her daughter as she got her in the swing, and looked down to make sure the dogs were still next to her, only to find Thumper laying there.

"Mama wook," Teagan pointed to where Messer was running in circles trying to catch his tail.

"Messer… get your cute little but back here now." JJ shouted at the crazy dog and was glad that he came running right to her and sat down. She turned back to Teagan and began pushing her daughter. "Good boy."

"Mama, he siwwy," Teagan said as she laughed at her dog.

Ten minutes of swing pushing was making JJ's arm very tired. She glanced down at her watch to see that it was 4:45 and that she had to get back home and get dinner started.

"Ok cutie pie, it's time to go home and get dinner ready." JJ told her daughter as she stopped the swing.

"No, swide mama…pwease," Teagan begged as JJ lifted her out of the swing.

"You can go down the slide one time, and then we have to go home, ok." JJ told her daughter as she set her down and grabbed the dog's leashes and headed towards the slide.

"No drop, kay mama." Teagan said to her mommy as she sat down at the top and watched JJ walk to the bottom.

"I'll catch you, I promise." JJ laughed as her daughter got a huge smile on her face as she slid down right into her arms.

"Yay!" She giggled and clapped her hands.

"You're so crazy little girl, but we need to go home now, and get cleaned up and get dinner ready." She set her daughter down and took her hand. They headed home.


	6. Halloween, Fights, and Emily

A/N: OMG I am so sorry for not updating sooner, finals got in the way then work and shopping. I am staying with my parents and my entire family is staying here as well so that is 70 people so it is kind of hard to find the time to write. I hope you all had a great holiday and a great New Year's Eve, I know I did. LOL

A/N 2: Thank you so much to my wonderful friend and beta mabelreid, I am so happy that she has stuck by me, and also to all the readers and reviewers it means a lot that you are reading this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly except the dogs and Teagan.

It was now October, and Halloween was right around the corner. Teagan was so excited to go trick-or-treating. Today; Reid, JJ, and Teagan were going out to look for a costume for Teagan, before going out for the night and having Emily to watch the baby. JJ was now eight months pregnant, and very anxious to have her new little girl with her so she wasn't so tired and uncomfortable.

"JJ… come on, let's go. I want my daughter to get a good costume." Reid yelled up the stairs as he was putting on Teagan's jacket.

"I'm coming Spence, but give me a break I'm eight months pregnant. I can't move as fast as I can when I'm not pregnant." She told him as she was coming down the stairs "Ok, I'm ready, do we have everything?"

"Mama, up pwease," Teagan reached her arms up to her mother, hoping she would pick her up?

"Baby, I'm sorry, I can't pick you up." She told her daughter as she grabbed her purse and the diaper bag.

"Mama, pwease," She whimpered as she kept holding her arms up to her mother.

"Come here baby girl, daddy with give you a piggyback ride to the car." Reid told his daughter as he bent down to let her get on his back.

NO! I WANT MOMMY TO CARRY ME!" Teagan screamed as she ran into the living room crying.

"Spence, what are we going to do? If she is having a hard time now, what is going to happen next month when the baby gets here?" JJ looked at him with despair in her eyes.

"JJ, everything is going to be fine. Teagan will get used to having the baby around and we will be fine. I promise I will talk to Teagan about her behavior." Reid told his wife as he kissed her on the forehead, and walked into the living room to try and get his daughter out to the car without another tantrum.

"Daddy, pig-pig now pwease," She asked when Reid walked into the living room and bent down to talk to her.

"Fine baby, you can have a piggyback ride to the car, but when we get home, mommy, you and I need to have a talk about your behavior." He told her as he stood up with his daughter on his back and headed to the car.

Twenty-five minutes after leaving home, the family finally arrived at the Super Wal Mart. Reid and JJ got out of the car. JJ went and got a cart while Reid got Teagan out of the car, and grabbed the diaper bag and his daughter's blanket.

"Ok baby, put your legs through," Reid told his daughter when JJ came back with a cart He put his daughter in the seat.

"Ok baby, we are going to look for a costume, then we are going to do other shopping so please behave." JJ told her daughter, as Reid started pushing the cart through the store.

"Wook… pwetty," She squealed when she saw all the girl costumes.

"Yes sweetheart… they are all pretty, but you have to pick only one. Do you understand?" Reid asked his daughter, and hoped for both his and JJ's sake, that Teagan didn't put up a fight.

"I stand daddy, I pwomise." She said, as she smiled up at her daddy.

"Teagan, do you want to be a princess, a ballerina, a kitty, or a bunny?" JJ asked her daughter when she saw the cute costumes that they had in the little girl's size.

"Mommy… I be Elle." Teagan told her mommy as she saw the little yellow princess dress from Beauty and the Beast.

"JJ, do they have the Belle dress in her size?" He asked his wife as he tried to keep his daughter in the seat.

"Yes they do, it's the last one. Now, Teagan are you sure you want to be Belle for Halloween, because once we buy this costume that is who you are going to be without complaining." JJ asked her daughter as she grabbed the dress and put it in the basket.

"Mama I sure, I sure," Teagan assured her parents that she really wanted to be Belle for Halloween.

"Ok then baby girl. Let's go get the other stuff we need, then head home, because Aunt Emily is going to baby sit you later." JJ told her daughter as they walked out of the Halloween department and over to the baby section.

"Em-Em," Teagan asked excitedly at the mention of Emily's name?

"Yes Teagan… Emily is going to watch you while mommy and I go out to dinner." Reid told her, and was happy that she was so understanding. They stopped when they got to the baby section.

"Oh Spence, this so cute," JJ said as she held up a cute pink sleeper with a kitten on it. It said "I love my daddy."

"That's cute, but why don't we just use the clothes we had when Teagan was a baby?" Reid asked, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he was in serious trouble.

"Are you kidding me, Spencer? I want this little girl to have her own clothes. We'll use some of Teagan's old clothes, but other than that, this baby is going to have her own clothes." JJ yelled at her husband, and got a few stares from other customers in the section they were in.

"Uh oh… daddy, mama mad," Teagan said, as her parents kept arguing.

"JJ… I'm sorry. Please try to stay calm, the stress isn't good for the baby," Reid said.

"Spencer Reid, do not tell me what to do! I am getting this outfit and a few other ones, so if you have a problem with that you can go wait in the car." She told him as she put the outfit in the cart, and walked away with it and Teagan.

"Mama, why I get nofing and baby gets wots?" Teagan asked not at all happy that her baby sister is getting new things, and she wasn't getting anything besides her costume.

"Teagan… the baby needs stuff, like clothes, and toys, and other accessories, just like you did when you were a baby You're a big girl now and you have all of those things." Reid told his daughter, hoping that JJ and he weren't going to have to deal with their daughter fighting with them.

"I no big girl," Teagan told them, pouting that she was losing a fight that she wanted to win.

"Yes, you are a big girl and you need to start acting like one. Daddy and I don't want to fight with you today, so you need to start behaving. Do you understand me?" JJ told her daughter as she stopped the cart in order to get more diapers and another outfit for the baby.

"NO! I NO BIG GIRL, ME BABY," Teagan screamed at the top of her lungs which didn't make her mom and dad at all happy!

"Teagan Rachel Reid, that is enough, you do not yell at your mother like that, do you understand me?" He picked her up.

"I am going to take her outside to the truck, are you going to be ok in here?" He asked his wife as Teagan started kicking and screaming at him.

"Daddy, I want down NOW!" She told him, as she kept struggling to get out of her father grasp.

"You apologize for kicking your father this instant!" JJ told her daughter.

"No, Teagan screeched loudly, right in her father's ear!

"If you don't apologize and start acting like a big girl, I will return this costume and you will not go trick or treating this year. Do you understand me?" JJ told her daughter hoping that the threat to put her costume back, would throw the water on the fire.

"Fine, sowwy," Teagan said to her father, and hoped that he wouldn't get mad at the attitude she gave him when she apologized.

"Thank you… now can I put you back in the cart?" Reid asked his daughter who had finally calmed down a little.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later they had finished all their errands and where now at home. JJ had just finished getting dressed after feeding her daughter, who currently was raising hell in the bathroom where her father was giving her a bath. JJ heard the doorbell from her and Reid's room and knows that it is Emily who had arrived to baby sit Teagan.

"Hey Em, come on in." She opened the door for her friend.

"Hey JJ, how are you and my nieces doing today? How's that sweet husband of yours?" She asked, as she hung up her coat and gave JJ a hug.

"They're all fine. Reid is giving Teagan a bath so you didn't have to." JJ told her as they walked into the family room and sat down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down the hall in the bathroom, Reid was just taking Teagan out of the tub, when they both hear the doorbell ring.

"Is vat Em-Em, daddy?" She asked as her daddy dried her off with a fluffy towel.

"Yes it is sweetie. You're going to behave for her, right?" Reid asked, as he put her on the floor and went to grab the diaper that was sitting on the counter.

"Yea," She told him when he wasn't looking at her, and then ran out of the bathroom in search of Emily.

"That's a good gi…"He stopped mid sentence when he noticed his daughter wasn't in the bathroom.

"Teagan Rachel, get your naked butt back her now!" He yelled as he stood up and raced out of the bathroom.

"NO!" Teagan screamed as she ran through the house into the family room.

"Em-Em hi," She laughed as she stood in front of her mother and Emily naked as the day she was born.

"Oh my god… REID!" JJ yelled for her husband as Emily picked up Teagan.

"Well hello there little girl, where are all your clothes and your daddy?" Emily asked as she poked her belly.

"Hi, Em-Em, I naked… see!" Teagan laughed as she wiggled in her aunt's arms.

"There you are… baby you didn't even let me get you in a diaper." He took his daughter from Emily.

"I am so sorry JJ. I set her down for two seconds to get her diaper, and she was gone when I turned around." He blushed and apologized as he walked back to the bathroom to get his daughter dressed.

Five minutes later, Reid emerged from the bathroom with Teagan holding his hand. He gave her to the ladies, so he could take a quick shower and change. He and JJ needed to get out the door and to the restaurant.

"So… have you thought of any names for my new niece yet?" Emily asked as Teagan curled up on her lap, and played with Emily's ring.

"Yes, I've thought of a lot, but there are a few that I really love." JJ said as she rubbed her swollen belly and felt her little girl kick.

"Well don't just sit there quietly; I want to know the possible names of my future niece." Emily laughed as Teagan kept playing with her ring and her necklace.

"Ok, my favorite name and the one I really want are Aurora Emily." She loved the smile Emily got on her face when she heard the baby's middle name. "Then there is also; Dallas Michelle, Jansen May, Raya Nicole, Bryn LeAnn, and Hadley Elizabeth." She told Emily as they heard Reid come down the stairs.

"I like them all." Emily said as she stood up with Teagan on her hip, and helped JJ stand up. They walked to the door where Reid helped JJ into her jacket.

"Ok Emily, we should be home around ten. Teagan should be in bed around eight, but if you want to you can just give her a bottle and let her lay with you and watch a movie, and um…" He was trying to think of anything else that Emily needed to know.

"Reid… I have baby-sat Teagan plenty of times. I know what I am doing, just take JJ out to dinner and we will all be fine." Emily and JJ both chuckled as Reid turned red, and put on his own jacket.

"Ok baby, give mommy and daddy a kiss." JJ told her daughter as she gave Teagan a kiss. "Please behave for Emily; I want her to come back." She winked at Emily, and all three of them laughed as Teagan just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Bye mama, bye daddy," She said as she waved at them, and blew kisses at her parents.

"You're a funny, crazy girl," She told Teagan as they watched Reid and JJ get in the car. They waved at the couple, and when they were out of site, Emily closed the door.


	7. A Night Out and A Night In

A/N: For starters, I am so sorry for not updating in like 4 months, I have two kids, school, work, and soccer and also because of the Writer's Strike my muse had taken a vacation, but I am back now and I am already working on chapter 8.

A/N 2: I want to thank my wonderful beta and friend mabelreid for fixing all of my mistakes and making sure that this story is good enough to read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Teagan, so please don't sue me.

After a half hour of driving, Reid pulled the SUV into the parking lot of Olympia's Restaurant. He got out of the truck and walked around to the other side to help JJ out.

"Spence… I can't believe you brought me here. It looks really expensive."

"JJ, don't worry about it… We can afford to go to a nice restaurant every once in a while." He told her as he opened the door for her and followed her in.

"Good evening folks. How can I help you?" The host asked when Reid and JJ walked up to him.

"We have a reservation under the name Reid." Spence told the host while he waited for the man to find their name.

"Ah yes… right here… Would you like smoking or non-smoking this evening?" He asked the couple.

"Non-smoking please," Reid replied.

"Okay… right this way then." He grabbed two menus and escorted Reid and JJ to their table, "Your waitress will be right with you, and I hope you enjoy your meals." He told them as he put their menus down and walked away.

"This place is very nice Spence. How did you find out about it?" JJ asked as she opened her menu.

"Emily told me about it. I guess Eric brought her here for a date once, and she really liked it. She thought that we should try it." He told her, remembering how Emily had raved about the food.

"Well… I have a feeling she's right about the food. It all sounds delicious, she said as their waitress came to the table.

"Good evening, my name's Megan and I will be your waitress this evening. Can I start you folks off with something to drink?" Megan greeted the couple sweetly and waited while they decided.

"I'd like an ice tea with extra lemon, please." JJ told Megan, and then waited for Reid to decide what he wanted.

"I'll have a Corona with lime, please." He told the waitress when he finally decided.

"Okay… I'll bring that right out. Do you still need a few minutes, or are you ready to order?" Megan asked politely, pen poised over her pad.

"We still need a few minutes please." He told the waitress, she put her writing utensils away.

"Alright… I'll be back in a few minutes." She smiled and walked away.

"I think I am going to try the chicken Alfredo, it sounds good." She told her husband as she took a sip of the water that was on the table.

"That does sound good, but I think I am going to have the chicken fettuccini." He told JJ as he put the menu down.

"So… Did you hear about the newest class on profiling that is going to be taught?" Reid said as JJ and he waited for the waitress to come back.

"Spence… No offense, but I am really not in the mood to talk about work tonight." JJ told him, knowing he'd keep talking about profiling and crime scenes if she didn't stop him.

"Oh… um I'm sorry JJ." He said, blushing. He was about to say something else when the waitress came back with their drinks.

"There you go guy… Are you ready to order now?" She asked as she grabbed her paper and pen from her apron.

"Yes we are. May I have the chicken alfredo please?" JJ said, then handed her the menu.

"And for you sir," She turned to Reid?

"Yes… Can I please have the chicken fettuccini?"

"Okay… I'll get those orders in and bring them out when they are ready." She told them before walking away.

--

Emily and Teagan were in the living room on the floor coloring and talking, when Emily noticed it was getting close to eight o'clock. She decided a movie would be a good idea.

"Teagan baby… Do you want to watch a movie before bedtime?" She asked as she got up and started picking up the crayons and coloring books.

"Otay… but Em-Em watch too… right?" The little girl asked to make sure Emily was going to watch it with her.

"Of course… I'm definitely going to watch it with you. Now what movie do you want to watch?" Emily asked as she picked Teagan up off the ground, and settled her on her hip. She walked over to the entertainment system to pick out a DVD.

"I wanna watch Nemo, Em-Em." Teagan told Emily as she leaned over in Emily's arms and grabbed the DVD case. She handed it to her favorite babysitter.

"Alright… Nemo it is." Emily said as she opened the case. She went to the DVD player, and put the movie in. "Okay baby, before the movie starts do you want your bottle?" Emily asked. Teagan was allowed a bottle before going to bed and it only gets half filled.

"Yes, I want it now Em-Em." Teagan said as she rested her head on Emily's shoulder. They walked into the kitchen and Emily made the bottle.

"Here you go sweetie." She handed the bottle to Teagan, and walked back into the living room. She sat down on the couch with Teagan on her lap, and grabbed the remote to start the movie.

--

Reid and JJ were talking and waiting for their food to come. "JJ… I'm sorry again for earlier with Teagan running out of the bathroom naked. I shouldn't have put her down." Reid apologized again for what his daughter did earlier, knowing it embarrassed JJ.

"Spence… Its fine and I really don't want to talk about the kids tonight. We never get to go out like this so why don't we just talk like we use to when we would go out before I had Teagan. Remember when we first started dating." JJ told Spence. She didn't want to be rude, but talking about their child wasn't top of the list on a nice night out with her husband. She didn't want to worry about Teagan for a few hours, especially as this was going to be the last time they get to go out for awhile.

"Sorry," He blushed. "Do you remember when we went to the football game?" Reid asked her as he smiled at the memory of that day.

"Of course I remember… I was so nervous about going out with you. I had liked you for awhile and I was excited that you would ask me to go with you. I remember how nervous you were when you asked me out." JJ told him as she started to smile at the memory of their first date.

"You were nervous? I never would have guessed that you would have been nervous. I kept thinking that it was all going to back fire and that when I got to your house you weren't going to be there or you were going to have some excuse to get out of going." He told her and she was shocked that he thought that.

They kept talking until the food got there and they continued to talk all through dinner. They relived a lot of their mutual memories of dating and coping with their jobs at the same time.

After their bill had come and Reid had paid it, he helped JJ into her coat. He guided her out of the restaurant and to their SUV and helped her in. They continued talking about old memories all the way home.

"Thanks Spence…" JJ said when they pulled into the driveway. She leaned over to give him a lingering kiss.

"You're welcome." He squeezed her hand.

When they went inside they found Emily watching a Forensic Show on TV and Teagan asleep in her lap.


End file.
